Just Tell Him I Love Him
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: [one shot] [spoilers for Blink] A missing scene from Blink. Sally tells Larry the truth about what happened to his sister, Kathy.


**A/N: A missing scene from the story Blink. It was begging for me to write it and I felt that it needed to be written. So anyway here it is. Please R/R and tell me what you all think. And before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who. **

**XXXX**

**Just Tell Him I Love Him **

After what had happened with the angels, those weeping angels that we had helped the Doctor defeat, I finally realized that I needed to tell Larry the truth, the truth about his sister, Kathy. I realized that there was a possibility that Larry might not believe me but, after what had happened what with the DVDs and all, there was a very good possibility that he would. I sat him down and said to him calmly, "Larry, we need to talk. It's about your sister."

"My sister…you said that she was away working and nothing was wrong."

I sighed, "I wish that was the case Larry, but its not. You know about what happened with the Doctor, when he said he was a time traveler. Well….those angels….they had the ability of sending people back in time and….your sister, Kathy. She…." I paused; it was hard to work around the statement. "She got thrown back in time."

"What? This has to be some sort of sick joke."

I figured that would be his response, after all that had been my response as well. I sighed and pulled out the letter and the photos that his sister had in the letter. The photos were old, so very old and faded. He looked at them and stated, "This has to be a joke. This woman looks like my sister. But there's no way possible that this could be her."

"And those angels were they suppose to be not possible either?"

Larry shuddered; he remembered them as well as me, the body and face of an angel glaring menacingly at us. At that point in time it looked more like a demon rather than an angel. Its teeth or quite possibly fangs were glowering at us.

I sighed as I opened the letter and began to read it.

_My Dearest Sally Sparrow,_

_If my grandson has done as he promises that he will. Then as you read these words it has been mere minutes since we last spoke-for you. For me, it has been over sixty years._

_The third of the photographs is of my children. The youngest is Sally; I named her after you of course._

Larry shook his head, "No, it can't be."

"I am not finished yet, Larry. Please let me finish." I looked down at the letter and picked up where I left off.

_I suppose unless I live to a really exceptional old age, I will be long gone as you read this. Don't feel sorry for me, I have led a good and full life. I've loved a good man, and have been well loved in return._

_You would have liked Ben. He was the very first person I met in 1920._

_To take one breath in 2007 and the next in 1920 is a strange way to start a new life. But a new life is exactly what I have wanted._

_My mum and dad are gone by your time, so really there's only Laurence to tell. He works at a DVD store on Queen's street. I don't know what you're going to say to him, but I know you'll think of something. Just tell him I love him._

I put down the envelope to see him crying. I sighed and held his hand, "I am sorry, Larry. It's all my fault. I should have never taken your sister to that house, but I did."

He sighed and dried the tears from his eyes, "I suppose if you hadn't then we wouldn't have met and we wouldn't have found all those Easter eggs on all of those DVDs. I still can't believe you only own seventeen DVDs."

I paused for a moment and then thought of something and then said to Larry, "Come with me Larry. I think there is something I need to show you."

We left my place and bought some flowers and walked to the cemetery. I took Larry to the tombstone where his sister was buried and it read.

_Katherine Costello Wainright_

_1902-1987 _

Larry placed the flowers on the gravesite and he looked at me and said in a choked up voice, "I don't blame you, Sally. At least my sister said she loved me."

He held my hand tightly and we cried together. There was something that had come out of this experience, strange as it was, and that was love. As we walked back to my house, I thought back on Kathy's words._ I have led a good and full life. I've loved a good man, and have been well loved in return. _I squeezed Larry's hand and he squeezed my hand back in return.


End file.
